The power consumption of integrated semiconductor circuits is becoming increasingly important. One reason for this is the widespread use of integrated semiconductor circuits in mobile and portable devices which are operated with a battery and for which a long battery running time is a crucial selling criterion. Within the integrated semiconductor circuit, the area occupied by memory tends to increase more and more, and so the power consumption of memory is accorded a special importance.
In an integrated semiconductor circuit or in a memory, a distinction can be made between a dynamic and a static power loss. The dynamic power loss is caused, for example, by charge reversal of capacitances during switching processes. By contrast, the static power loss is caused, for example, by leakage currents flowing through an inactive transistor.